customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Michael and Amy's New House! (Backyard Gang video, Thevideotour1's version)
Welcome to Michael and Amy's New House! is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on September 1, 1990. Plot Michael and Amy invite the viewers, the rest of the Backyard Gang, and Barney to their brand new house. Recap Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Abraham (John Quickley) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Axel (Casey Rion) * Eric (River Phoenix) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Tart (Dante Basco) * Owen (Daniel Fennick) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Nigel (Crispin Freeman) * Leo (Daniel Brochu) * Tyler (Scott Weinger) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Anything Can Happen # Hey, Hey! The Gang's All Here! # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Having Fun Song # The More We Get Together # Ring Around the Rosie # Looby Loo # London Bridge # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Everyone Is Special #I Love You Trivia * Barney has his Late 1990-1992 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. * This is the first time David Joyner performed Barney. * This is also the first time Barney is not skinnier, which means, this is the first appearance of a rounder, more chubby costume for Barney, closely resembling his current design. * This video also marks the first appearance of the Season 1 Barney costume. * The version of "Anything Can Happen" * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert (original)". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when, the music from "Rock with Barney" (when ) is used. * During a scene where Michael and Amy's parents and the Backyard Gang count backwards from 10 to 1, before Barney comes to life, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when ) is used. * When Barney comes to life, and Amy's parents and the Backyard Gang hugged him, the music from "Going Places!" (when ) is used. * * * * * * * Production for this video took place in March 1990. Sound Effects Used In Hollywoodedge, Home Doorbell Classi PE192101 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Quote 2: * (after the song, "Anything Can Happen", a doorbell sound is heard) * * * *The Other Backyard Gang: Hi, everybody! *Michael: Hi, gang! * Quote 3: * (after the song, "Hey! Hey! The Gang's All Here!", we cut to the Barney doll in the toy box in Michael's new bedroom, then Michael picks it up, then we cut back to the new living room of Michael and Amy's new house) * Michael: * Amy: * Michael: * Amy: * Michael: * All: (except Michael) Sure. * Michael: That's a good idea! (to the viewers) Would * Michael and Amy's parents and the Backyard Gang: Ten.... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one! * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Hi, everybody! *Michael & Amy's parents & the Backyard Gang: BARNEY!!! (They all hugged him) *Michael: Wow, Barney! You're not skinner anymore! *Barney: * * * * * Category:Backyard Gang videos